Behave
by life.rhapsody
Summary: KakaIru. Kakashi behaves and gets rewarded.


Disclaimer: Don't own.

AN: NC-17, right off the bat!

* * *

"Ka-kakashi! G-get -," his own gasp interrupted him, "get off of me!" he tried pushing the older man off him, but he only growled in response.

"Are you saying that you want me to stop?" he cupped the younger man's growing bulge and squeezed lightly, "Are you sure about that?" Iruka gasped and raised his hips to the touch, a strong blush growing on his cheeks.

"I-I h-have to -," a low moan escaped his throat as the hand continued to squeeze him through his pants, making his hips move on their own accord, "D-damnit Kakashi -," he growled and pulled the older man down to a searing kiss, taking the opportunity to push and roll them over without breaking the kiss. Pale hands found purchase on his hips. Iruka took them into his and pinned them over the silver head, he pulled away making the older man growl at the loss of his lover's lips. He reached for his lover – or tried to anyway. He tugged at his hands and looked up to find them tied with a long black cloth, his brows furrowed and tugged again.

_It's only a cloth why can't I – _his eyes widened and he looked back at his lover, who was grinning at him. He tugged again at the chakra enforced cloth around his wrist.

"It seems that you can't keep your hands to yourself," Iruka looked down at him, still grinning at him. He snaked his hands into the older man's shirt and slowly pulled it up, revealing the expanse of scarred skin. He roamed, and smooth his palms over the skin, fingertips following scars, earning him shiver and sighs from the older man, "Pity…" he said softly and looked back into mismatched eyes, "I have to grade, and I'm already behind," he leaned down and gave a white scar a long swift lick, "But…" he leaned over the older man, hovering above him, "If you behave," he said, a slight tease in his voice, "I'll give you want you want, and then, in return, I will get what I want." The older man shivered and swallowed hard at the sultry voice of his lover, "Do we have a deal?" Kakashi nodded and tugged at the cloth again, wanting to pull the younger man down for a kiss, "Ah, one more thing," Kakashi looked back into the chocolate orbs, "You can't untie that," he gestured to the black cloth around the pale wrist, "Well, technically you _can_, but if you don't want to break the deal, you won't."

Kakashi's eyes widened, "What –"

"Can't take a risk now, can we?" Iruka climbed off of him, as his eyes roamed over the older man, and landing on the evident bulge in the dark pants, making Iruka blush lightly, "That and I want you to wait," he smiled at the older man, "Can you do that?"

Kakashi swallowed again, and tugged at the enforced cloth again, making a small him let out a small whimper, "How-how long do I have to wait?"

Iruka shrugged, "An hour, maybe two…I'm not sure."

"What – wait! You can't leave me like this!" he tugged at the cloth again, "Iruka – " the younger man gave him a considering look.

_More than an hour _is _a long time_, he looked into the pleading mismatched eyes and gave an inward sigh before climbing onto the older man again, straddling his hips, "You better behave after this," he undid the older man's pants and pulled the zipper open, freeing the older man's erection.

"Iruka –," his breath hitched as Iruka kissed the tip of his hardened member, before taking it into his mouth. Kakashi moaned at the hot, wet mouth and the tongue massaging his shaft. He tried rocking his hips, but firm tan hands held him down. Iruka dragged his teeth along the shaft and licked the drops of precum before taking the organ back into his mouth. Kakashi pulled at the cloth again, wanting to touch the younger man, but whimpered when the cloth kept its tight hold, "Iruka," he moaned and threw his head back against the pillow as a tan hand began to caress his side. The younger man increased his speed, bobbing his head and taking older man's erection to the hilt, sucking and licking as he went. Kakashi panted for air as he felt a tightness in his stomach, "Iruka – _aah_" his eyes closed shut and his body twitched, "_Iruka_ – I'm –," he gasped and his body twitched violently, his hips jerking as he came into the chunin's mouth. Iruka swallowed and milked the older man until the pale body relaxed under him. He pulled away and licked his lips as he looked at his flushed, panting lover.

Iruka kissed a flushed cheek, "_Now_, you can wait," he whispered into the older man's ear, making him shudder. He tucked the older man in before climbing off of him.

"Ruru," Kakashi nearly whined from the bed, tugging at his wrist again. Wanting to pull the younger man against him and kiss him senseless.

"Behave," was the last word Iruka said before walking out of the bedroom. The essays and quizzes he had to grade will certainly make his hard on go away.

Kakashi looked longingly at the slightly ajar door, and waited. He looked up at his bound wrist and realized that Iruka had trustingly released the chakra from them. He was tempted to undo them and free his hands, but thought better of it. If Iruka found out, he would find out he broke the 'deal'. Kakashi frowned and instead tried to _not _think of his lover, the result would be…well, he would have to break the deal, and he didn't want that.

* * *

It was difficult. More like distracting; knowing that his lover was in the other room just _waiting _for him. Iruka shook his head and continued grading; setting his mind that he _needed_ to finish grading before it piles up and that would just end up making him stressed. He let out a sigh and stretched his arms above his head and slouched back down. At some point he hated the essays he was grading, mostly because it was keeping him away from his lover. Iruka's forehead met the table with a thud that was followed by a groan.

_Damniti _he contemplated if he should finish or leave his grading for the weekend – _No! __no__, just finish, then you won't have to grade during the weekend._ He continued grading, trying so hard not to think of the older man in the other room.

* * *

Kakashi was trying very hard not to think of his lover, but not being able to do anything _but _think, that was a difficult task to accomplish.

_He's such a tease_, he shifted into a more comfortable position, _How__ long has it been? _He groaned at the feeling of anxiousness at the pit of his stomach, _Oh god, how much longer do I have to wait?_ The door creaked slightly as it opened, his eyes instantly going to the person of his musings.

Iruka walked, in removing his hair-tie as he made his way to the older man, a smile on his lips. The bed dipped under his weight as he straddled the older man and tried not to smirk at the sharp intake of breath from the older man. He leaned over and checked the black binding, "You behaved," a note of amusement in his voice.

"Didn't want to break the deal," Kakashi grinned up at him, and tugged at the bindings, "So untie me?"

Iruka quirked an eyebrow, "Who said I was going to untie you if you behaved?" Kakashi's eyes widened and tugged again, and realized that it was enforced with chakra again.

Iruka slowly unbuttoned the older man's sleeping shirt and opened it, his hands roaming over the scarred pale skin and brushing lightly over sensitive pink nipples.

"Iruka," it came as a half moan half whimper. He tried to rock against the younger man, but he just pushed down instead.

Iruka leaned down and kissed the pale neck, occasionally nibbling and lightly biting, leaving small love bites. He made his way down to the pale chest, finding a nipple and giving it a swift lick, eliciting a soft moan from the older man. Iruka leaned back and removed his shirt, mismatched eyes attentively watching him undress. Iruka shifted back and undid the older man's pants and tugged them off, freeing the older man's hardening member.

Kakashi groaned as warm hands dragged along his upper thighs and followed his hipbone, lips kissing and licking his stomach, dipping into his navel. He gave a disappointed sigh when Iruka pulled away again, "Iruka," he groaned as the younger man sat up on his knees as he undid his own pants. He looked at him hungrily and tugged at his wrist as the pants were tugged down freeing his lover's erection. Kakashi growled as the pants were completely pulled off and the younger man straddled his hips again. He tried tugging at the cloth again, and growled when he couldn't touch the younger man, that tan skin, and pull him down for a deep kiss.

"Iruka," he whimpered this time. Iruka smiled down at him and leaned forward and finally kissed him. Kakashi instantly delved his tongue into the chunin's mouth, tasting him, the taste that fueled his lust. Iruka cupped the pale face and deepened the kiss, pushing the older man against the bed. They moaned into the kiss and rocked against each other. Iruka pulled away and Kakashi caught his lips again, before he leaned too far. They pulled away breathless and flushed. Iruka reached over to the nightstand and pulled out the small tube of lube blushing at the grin on the older man lips. Iruka slicked his fingers and reached back to prepare himself. He moaned as he slid in a finger and added another. Kakashi raised his knees behind him, supporting him and he leaned against one with his free hand. His chocolate eyes locked with the lust filled mismatched pair, a hot blush tinting his cheeks as he panted for air, pumping his fingers.

"'Kashi," he breathed and rocked against him, making the older man groan. He gasped as he added a third finger, stretching and spreading the slick liquid. He withdrew his fingers, and slicked the older man's throbbing member.

Kakashi hissed at the contact and rocked against the hand, "Ruru," his breath hitched as the younger man began to slowly impale himself on the organ. Iruka moaned and leaned forward, bracing himself on the pale taut, smooth stomach as he completely seated himself.

Iruka rolled his hips and a shudder coursed through his body, "'Kashi," he began a slow and steady pace, pushing himself up, and letting gravity pull him back down. The older man moaned, and thrusted up, falling into rhythm with the tan body. Iruka braced himself on the pale knees behind him as he increased the pace.

Kakashi's eyes never left the tan flushed face that expressed pure ecstasy and pleasure. Iruka locked his gaze with his and he leaned down, locking him into a deep, wet kiss. The need and want to touch the younger man, increased as Iruka pulled away and instead braced himself on his arms, hovering over the older man, as pale and tan hips slapped against each other.

"'Kashi," he breathed, his hot breath mingling with the older man's. He shifted their hips angle and it was perfect. He threw his head back and cried out as his prostate met an upward thrust, "S-so good."

Kakashi moaned under him, and pulled on the bindings on his wrist, "Iruka…" his voice strained with need, "P-please," he nearly whimpered, and soft chocolate eyes looked into his. Iruka leaned back and slowed his pace, making Kakashi groan at the change.

"Will you behave?" he said breathlessly.

"Yes, Iruka, please…untie me," he swallowed and felt a blush creep onto his cheeks, "I- I want to touch you, Ruru."

"Hmmm," Iruka leaned back down and brought his hands to the tied pair, as his hips rocked slowly against the older man's, "and I want you to," he whispered into the older man's ear. As soon as the black cloth was pulled away, Iruka was pinned down against the mattress and locked into a searing kiss. The pale hands left his body for a moment as Kakashi completely removed his shirt, but they came to make up for the loss. They roamed over his skin and raised his hips, making him gasp at the deeper penetration, "Y-you said –," he moaned loudly and gasped as the older man resumed his trusting, hitting hard and deep inside of him, stroking his prostate in every thrust. He panted for air and wrapped his legs around the older man's waist, and pale hands continued to caress his skin, dragging and stroking, fingers threading into his hair as the older man kissed him; his body rocking with the heated rhythm.

"Iruka," he growled possessively, his eyes drinking in the sight as the younger man arched towards him, and a moan escaping his lover's lips.

"Oh god 'Kashi," Iruka wrapped his arms around his lover's neck as the pace quickened and a warm hand wrapped around his sobbing member. He arched into the touch, pulling the older man closer, feeling his hot body against his. Kakashi's free hand squeezed the younger man's firm butt cheek, making him gasp.

"'Kashi – 'Kashi-," he panted and felt his stomach tighten, and an electric pulse go through him.

"Gods, Ruru," he growled and locked him into a passionate kiss, as their pace turned desperate. Iruka tightened his thighs around him and pulled away with a gasp as he arched off the bed and came, hard. He cried out his lover's name as he spilled his seeds on his stomach and the hand stroking him, his body shuddered as his orgasm raked through his body. The resulting contraction pulled Kakashi with him, pale hips slapped against him as the older man spilled his own seeds inside of him, making him gasp and moan deep in his throat.

Kakashi moaned into his neck and wrapped his arms around the younger man, "Oh god, Iruka…" he said breathlessly, rolling them onto their sides and pulling the younger man closer.

Iruka sighed against his neck, and wrapped his own arms around the other's waist, "Hmm, behaved _so_ well," he said lazily.

Kakashi chuckled, "Only because I knew I was going to get rewarded." Iruka laughed against his neck, hot puffs of air hitting his skin.

Kakashi nuzzled the brunette's hair, making Iruka look up with a lazy smile, and give him a chaste kiss, "Hmm, did you finish grading?"

Iruka's smile faded and he looked at the older man, though half lidded eyes. He duck his head again, snuggling closer to the warm body.

Kakashi chuckled as he rolled onto his back, vaguely remembered the mess on Iruka's stomach as he pressed against his side, "Well?" he drawled, looking at down at the younger man half sprawled on him.

"Shut up," Iruka murmured against his chest.

Kakashi laughed and kissed the tanned forehead, "Oh god, Iruka, I love you so much."

Iruka sighed against the pale chest and raised his head and looked up at the older man, a smile on his lips, "I love you too, 'Kashi," he got up and hovered above him, and leaned down to kiss him soundly, "Hmm," he brushed his lips against the other pair, "I have to shower."

"_We _have to shower."

Iruka blushed and chuckled, "I guess, only if you behave," he teased.

"Only if I get a reward," he leered at the younger man above him.

"I'll think of something," he said before getting off the bed, his lover following him.

Kakashi decided not to behave, but he got his reward either way.


End file.
